Far Cry 4
18 November 2014 |platform = *PC (Steam , UPlay ) *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * Mature * PEGI 18 * MA 15+ |mode = *Single-Player *Multiplayer Deathmatch / Co-Op |protagonist = *Ajay Ghale *Kalinag (Shangri-La) *Hurk (Co-op) |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry 4 (stylized as FARCRY 4) is the fourth game in the Far Cry series. The game is set in the fictional country of Kyrat, located in the Himalayan mountains. It was released on November 18, 2014 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. Pre-orders included an upgrade to the Limited Edition which included the Hurk's Redemption DLC featuring the popular character Hurk from Far Cry 3’s DLC "The Bundle Pack", the Hurk's Redemption also included a signature weapon called The Impaler (Harpoon Gun). Gameplay Far Cry 4 is a first-person action-adventure game. Players assume control of Ajay Ghale, a Kyrati-American who is on a quest to spread his deceased mother's ashes in the fictional country of Kyrat (based on the real life country of Nepal). Throughout the game, players can run, leap, and crouch, and can implement weapons including shotguns, crossbows, sniper rifles, mines, throwing knives, bows, flamethrowers, and rocket launchers.2 The game allows players to take cover to avoid gunfights and to perform melee takedowns from a variety of positions. Unlike previous installments in the series, Far Cry 4 gives players the ability to kick objects and hide the corpses of enemies.4 Players can use a variety of methods to approach missions. For instance, stealth can be utilized to evade enemies and complete objectives without being noticed, or they have the option to assault enemies directly with firearms and vehicles. The player-character is equipped with a digital camera, which allows him to mark and highlight all visible enemies, animals, and loot. Players are also able to ride on elephants, which serve as tank-like, offensive weapons. Bait can be stored in the player's pack and thrown toward enemies in order to attract nearby predators, distracting or attacking them in the process. Players can also hunt and skin animals. The game features an open world environment that is free for players to explore, including forests, rivers, and mountainous terrain. Vehicles, including buggies, trucks, and water vehicles like speedboats, allow for quick travel while a fast-travel option is available from the map, taking the player to discovered settlements or recovered outposts. While in a vehicle, there is the option to drive and shoot at the same time, enabling auto-drive in which the game's AI takes over the role of guiding the vehicle toward the player's objective. Another newly introduced feature allows the player to hijack other vehicles while driving. The Buzzer, an aerial, helicopter-like vehicle, allows players to gain a tactical advantage in the air as well as offering an alternative to hang gliders or the player's wingsuit and parachute. Grappling hooks permit the player to climb to new heights in the mountainous areas of the map, serving as both climbing tools and helping the player swing from rocky ledges.11] Parts of the game take place in Shangri-La, a mythical world that is entered through a painted Thangka, where players battle demons as the Kyrati warrior Kalinag. While in Shangri-La, players are immune to high falls and are accompanied by a spiritual white tiger which serves as their companion. Players can issue commands to the tiger to assist them in battle. The game world is divided into two halves: North and South Kyrat. Players start in South Kyrat and are free to explore it almost immediately, but can only unlock North Kyrat over the course of the main story. The map is progressively opened by liberating bell towers, freeing them from Pagan Min's influence and allowing the Golden Path to expand. These towers help players reveal new areas and mark new locations of interest on the map. The world is scattered with outposts controlled by Pagan Min's mercenaries, which can be infiltrated by players. Four larger outposts, or fortresses, controlled by Pagan Min's generals can also be found, and feature stronger defenses and more difficult combinations of enemies. If players successfully liberate these outposts, they will serve as fast-travel points. Additional missions and quests also become available throughout that area. There are many side-missions that can be completed, including hostage rescues, bomb disposal quests, and hunting missions. The collected animals' parts can then be used for crafting new pouches and belts. Like its predecessors, Far Cry 4 features some role-playing elements. Players can earn experience points by completing missions and defeating enemies, and these experience points can then be spent on performance boosts and upgrades. There are two sets of abilities for players to choose from, The Tiger and The Elephant. The Tiger upgrades mainly improve players' offensive abilities, while The Elephant upgrades improve players' defensive skills. A variety of random events and hostile encounters take place throughout the game; for example, the player may unexpectedly be attacked by an eagle, hit by a car, or witness an animal attack. Players can accumulate karma by performing kind actions towards the rebels, such as by assisting them in battles when they are attacked by wildlife or enemies. Doing so will give players discounts when purchasing new items at trading posts, and gives players tokens, allowing them to call in back-up from members of the Golden Path. Players can also gain experience by collecting items like masks of Yalung (a Kyrati demon), removing propaganda posters, and spinning mani wheels. There is also an Arena mode, in which players battle human enemies and animals for additional experience points and rewards. Plot Prologue After the death of his mother Ishwari, Ajay Ghale returns to his home country, Kyrat, to fulfill her last wish; to return her ashes to Lakshmana. Despite official warning not to enter the country due to its civil war, he obtains a passport and travels to Patna, India. From there he boards a bus traveling to Kyrat. On the bus he meets Darpan, a man who converses with Ajay, implying that he will help him enter Kyrat. However, upon reaching the border, the bus is stopped by the Royal Army. They conduct a search of the bus and, after finding something seemingly suspicious beneath it, become hostile. Two Golden Path rebels jump out of the bus and a fire fight ensues. The rebels are killed as is the bus driver. The Royal Army soldiers then fire on the bus and Darpan and Ajay jump out and are apprehended as a helicopter lands. From the helicopter emerges Pagan Min, the tyrant king of the region. He kills the soldier in command with a pen after saying that he had ordered the bus to be stopped, not shot at. Seeing Ajay, he develops a friendly demeanor, giving Ajay a hug and saying he "would recognize those eyes anywhere". He apologizes for the violent welcome, takes a selfie of himself with Ajay, sets the bus on fire, and has a bag placed over Ajay's head, claiming there's a party waiting for him. Ajay and Darpan are taken to the compound of Paul "De Pleur" Harmon, one of Kyrat's governors where they are sat at a dinner table. Pagan reminisces about Ishwari and their apparent involvement together and seems surprised that she never mentioned him to Ajay, going so far as to taste Ishwari's ashes. "When your mother decided to flee to the United States with you on her hip, I couldn't help but blame myself. Then I realized, it's not me. No. It was the fucking Golden Path!" Pagan then stabs a fork into Darpan's back, calling the Golden Path terrorists, and removing a hidden cell phone from Darpan's sleeve which reveals a text for help. Pagan then instructs Paul to find out what Darpan knows before requesting of Ajay to stay and enjoy the food until he returns. Pagan leaves, on his cell phone with Yuma Lau, saying they need to talk. Ajay retrieves his mother's ashes and, should the player decide to go so far, explores the building, eventually making his way downstairs where he hears the sounds of electricity and Darpan screaming. Ajay finds Paul torturing Darpan and makes his way through that room toward an apparent exit. That door opens and Ajay is met by a man named Sabal who tells Ajay he is a Golden Path fighter and knew Ajay's late father, Mohan Ghale. It's revealed that Mohan was a founder of the Golden Path and, as such, it's an honor for Sabal to meet his son and help him escape. Though Ajay is concerned about Darpan, Sabal claims he's more important and that Darpan would understand. Sabal sends Ajay away with a driver amid a storm of bullets but the car is eventually sent off-road and crashes in a ravine. Ajay awakes to find the driver dead but is able to contact Sabal via handheld radio transmitter. Sabal instructs Ajay to get to the nearest bell tower. After confronting a couple of Royal Army soldiers, Ajay takes a soldier's khukri (pronounced kookri; a machete-like blade) and makes his way through the wilderness. Depending on the player's preferences, Ajay may avoid or engage in several enemies and wild animals along the way. After meeting up with Sabal and a handful of Golden Path soldiers at the bell tower, they are ambushed by Royal Army soldiers on snowmobiles. After an intense fight, an avalanche comes down the mountainside, crashing into the bell tower. Ajay awakens and digs himself out of a pile of snow and finds Sabal who laughs and says he's hard to kill. Act One Sabal takes Ajay to the Golden Path controlled village of Banapur. There, he explains why the Golden Path fights against Pagan Min and says everything started with Ajay's parents. They are approached by Amita, another leader of the Golden Path, who is angry to see that Darpan, their informant, is dead and Sabal has brought a 'tourist' to their village. When he speaks to Amita later, she apologizes to Ajay, citing the stresses of war, and introduces him to Bhadra, a teenage girl who is believed by Sabal and other devout Kyratis to be the Tarun Matara, a living incarnation of the goddess who was the wife of Banashur (the primary God of Kyrati mythology). Sabal then implores Ajay to help them fight against Pagan Min, starting with freeing Banapur's bell tower and cutting the transmission of Pagan's radio propaganda. Doing so extends the Golden Path's territory within that region. After this mission, Sabal instructs Ajay to meet with Longinus, a self-claimed 'priest' and arms dealer to the Golden Path who makes references to ''Far Cry 2'', ''alluding to his past. He gives Ajay a Skorpion (smg, sidearm) before Sabal radios for help. The Royal Army is attacking Banapur. After confronting many enemies, Ajay rescues Bhadra from a burning building and Banapur is given a chance to recover. Ajay is then tasked by Sabal and Amita to perform two separate missions; rescue some hostages and liberating an Outpost in Paul's domain. After completing both, Amita persuades Ajay to stay and fulfill his parent's dream of a united Kyrat free of tyranny. Outside the outpost, Ajay meets Hurk, an American explosives enthusiast who is helping the Golden Path while simultaneously pursuing a journey of redemption. He tells Ajay that if he needs help he can go to Hurk's place (enabling the option to play Co-op) or use tokens to gain help from the Golden Path. After the encounter, Hurk drives away and Act One has been completed. Act Two At this point, all of Southern Kyrat is open for exploration and Ajay liberates all the bell towers and outposts controlled by Paul De Pleur and Noore. Throughout the campaign Ajay performs sides missions for the following people: Longinus - Ajay locates and recovers blood diamonds heavily guarded by the Royal Army, often by following couriers and sometimes by traveling into the Himalayan mountains. In exchange for his help, Longinus provides weapons to the Golden Path. At the completion of these missions, Longinus gives Ajay one last weapon before moving elsewhere to continue his path to redemption. Mumu Chiffon - a former fashion designer for Pagan Min, Chiffon sends Ajay on hunting missions to collect rare pelts and complete his 'Fierce' line of apparel. Once Ajay has found and skinned all the rare animals, he returns to Chiffon's hut for Kyrat Fashion Week to find Chiffon's home ransacked. A note reveals that Pagan Min's forces found Chiffon, forcing him to flee the country. He bids Ajay farewell, telling him to 'live fierce'. Rabi Ray Rana - the host of Radio Free Kyrat, Rabi Ray sends Ajay the location of propaganda centers to be neutralized and bell towers to be liberated, eliminating Pagan Min's propaganda within that area. Ray contacts Ajay once 5 propaganda posters have been ripped down. Sharma Salsa - once a porn actress, now a director for action and racing films, Sharma volunteers Ajay to be her star stuntman in her series involving vehicle races and survival runs against enemies. Hurk - in the DLC, Hurk's Redemption, Ajay locates golden monkey statues for Hurk who is contrite over his treatment of some former monkey pals that were sent on suicide missions packed with explosives. Yogi & Reggie - two pot-heads who take up residence at Ajay's childhood home at the Ghale Homestead. After their initial meeting, they live in a tent near the house and provide Ajay with drug-induced quests which test Ajay's endurance and other abilities. This opens the way for Ajay to create new serums. When Ajay returns to the first outpost he liberated he finds Amita and Sabal having an argument. A female Golden Path member advises Ajay that Amita and Sabal's differences in strategy always collide. She remarks on how, since Ajay is the son of Mohan Ghale, he is one of the most important members of the Golden Path and his decisions will carry great weight. At the conclusion of their argument, Amita and Sabal separate and Ajay has a choice to make: '''Sabal': If the player chooses to follow Sabal's plan, Ajay will go to a nearby camp and save nine members of the Golden Path being held hostage, but will lose very important intel in the process. Amita: If the player chooses Amita's plan, Ajay will go to the camp and find a map providing the intel the Golden Path needs, but the hostages will be lost. After this mission, Ajay meets Bhadra at a nearby site designated for funerals. Ajay asks if his father's funeral was anything like the mass rites being performed. Bhadra responds that she was too young but that his death 'broke the Golden Path'. She states that Mohan didn't die fighting; he was murdered. Shocked, Ajay questions her further and Bhadra points him in the direction of his childhood home. There, Ajay finds two British druggies, Yogi & Reggie, taking up residence. After a quick conversation, Ajay is suddenly drugged and handed over to Noore in Shanath Arena. Noore throws Ajay into the fighting pits naked but advises him to survive, telling him where to find a hidden knife. Once Ajay wins the fight, he meets up with Noore who tells him that Reggie and Yogi are being played; just like her. She is forced to run Shanath Arena for Pagan because Paul De Pleur has her family, and she begs Ajay to help her take down Paul and find her family. Ajay then returns to the Ghale Homestead and angrily confronts Reggie and Yogi who agree to leave but not before a quick smoke. On the wall, Ajay sees an empty frame and the Brits say it contained a special Thangka which is reputed to have told the legendary story of the Kyrati warrior, Kalinag, who was sent by his king to find the mystical land of Shangri-La. However, the thangka was said to have been split into five pieces and scattered across Kyrat. Ajay has the option to collect all five pieces and relive the legend as Kalinag. At a monastery in Kyrat, Ajay meets with Sabal and learns about the importance of Kyrat's religion and how his devout father let it guide him. Intel reveals an attack planned on the monastery and Ajay helps defend it. Afterwards, Ajay is sent to recover weapons from Longinus (performing one of his blood diamond missions) and returns to the monastery where Ajay faces another choice: The Golden Path is informed that De Pleur has arranged for Royal Army soldiers to manage an opium plantation. Sabal wants the plantation destroyed, calling the opium a poison that needs to be wiped out. Amita, on the other hand, wants the soldiers killed but the plantation kept intact, claiming that the opium can be sold to bring some much-needed revenue to Kyrat's reconstruction. Either way, the plantation falls into Golden Path hands. After a mission where Ajay is sent to protect two religious statues known as The Sleeping Saints, Noore contacts Ajay and asks him to come see her at Shanath Arena. There, Ajay finds Noore inconsolable. She tells Ajay that Paul De Pleur is having a farewell party at his stronghold; the City of Pain and won't be back in Kyrat for a while. She gives Ajay the location of a village where Paul is collecting torture subjects and Ajay stows away on a truck, contacting either Amita or Sabal (depending on who is currently in control of the Golden Path) and letting them know he's going after Paul. Ajay is told to bring Paul back alive. Within the City of Pain, Ajay must move stealthily in order to avoid raising the alarm, eventually making his way to the main building where Paul has a hostage tied up. Ajay takes his place, freeing the hostage, and places a bag over his head, pretending to be tied up. Paul enters the room on the phone with his wife, Laura Harmon, and daughter, Ashley, speaking as a normal, well-meaning father promising to bring his little girl a gift from his travels. Incidentally, these gifts are stolen from Kyrati villagers and murdered Golden Path members. After the call, Paul takes off the bag and recognizes Ajay, who headbutts him, knocking him out. He takes Paul and puts him into the trunk of a car and drives off. When Paul comes to, Ajay tells him Noore sends her regards, to which Paul responds, "Noore? Noore?! Hahaha!! She still thinks her family's still alive? We killed them years ago!" At this point, the player may either stop and destroy the car or continue to the Golden Path rendezvous point. Once there, if Paul is still alive, he is handed over to Sabal and Amita. They thank Ajay before taking Paul into a house to be interrogated. Paul's phone rings and he begs Ajay to let him speak to his daughter who is presumably calling. Once the game is concluded, Paul can be found sitting in a bamboo cage east of Banapur, muttering to himself. The player has the option to leave him or kill him. Returning to the opium plantation, Ajay finds a solemn Amita who tells him that Sabal's next target is the Rochan Brick Factory where the Royal Army has scientists working on drug concoctions. A third choice is presented: Sabal: If the player chooses Sabal, he will meet with soldiers who will help him destroy the Brick Factory. He will go to the roof of the factory and plants a bomb to enter the lab through the chimney. Within the factory, he will kill all inside and plant C4 before fleeing; destroying the entire factory. Amita: If the player chooses Amita, he will meet with a handful of Golden Path soldiers. The leader will say that Ajay must disable three air controller generators to force the soldiers out of the factory. When they leave, Ajay enters but begins inhaling opium gas. While suffering the effects of the drugs, Ajay kills the primary chemist...multiple times. After this, Ajay receives the all clear from Amita and leaves the factory, picking off the remaining Royal Army soldiers. Following this, Ajay receives orders from Amita and Sabal that it's time to take out Noore, however, Ajay says that he will decide her fate since Noore had provided him information to capture Paul. At Shanath Arena, Ajay finds a secret entrance leading backstage and eliminates Noore's guards. He sneaks up on Noore, giving an announcement to the crowd, and points a 1911 at her back. If the player fires, Noore falls dead into the pit and is mauled by wild animals. If the player decides to spare her, Ajay taps her shoulder and reveals that Noore's family is gone. Heartbroken, Noore grabs Ajay's khukri and slits her wrist in front of the crowd, yelling, "Is this what you want?" before falling backwards into the pit to be torn apart by the animals. The Arena then falls under Golden Path control. Ajay is then contacted by Willis Huntley who asks for his help at the airport in exchange for information. Ajay is instructed to take out snipers in the area before Willis can land his Cessna in order to meet with a Royal Army commander at the airport. When things go sour, Ajay helps defend Willis before the two speak about the intel Willis promised. Willis claims to be working for the CIA and that the information Ajay seeks is with a pilot currently taking off. Ajay runs to an ATV and drives it off the ramp, using his wingsuit to catch up to the plane, grab the information from the pilot, and leap away as he throws a grenade at the plane to destroy it. However, most of the information in the file he's recovered has been crossed out. Willis calls Ajay and tells him that he will reveal information bit by bit if Ajay helps him to eliminate a few key Royal Army commanders and help him take out Yuma Lau. During the course of these missions, Willis reveals that he knew Mohan back when he was working for Pagan Min to fight the nationalists during the first civil war and that Ajay's mother, Ishwari, was sent to spy on Pagan. When Mohan threatened Ishwari's life because she wanted to leave everything, she killed Mohan instead. Finally, all the men Willis has been sending Ajay to kill were CIA assets; loose ends that needed to be taken care of to erase the CIA's footprints in Kyrat. Willis then pushes Ajay out of his plane in the middle of the Himalayas, and Ajay is quickly knocked out by a Royal Army soldier. Act Three Ajay wakes up and finds himself being watched by Yuma, Pagan Min, and the soldier who captured him. Pagan tells Yuma he wants to keep Ajay alive but teach him a lesson. Ajay realizes he's been taken to Durgesh, a hellish prison in the mountains under Yuma's control. When Pagan and Yuma leave, the guard drugs Ajay who wakes up to see that his cell door is open. Within the caves of the prison, Ajay finds prisoners who have gone insane and items scattered around to create a grappling hook. However, he must avoid contact with Rakshasa, Shangri-La demons, patrolling the prison. He manages to make it down the mountainside to a snow-covered village where people are forced to mine for Royal Army soldiers. Ajay must either avoid or take down all the soldiers, recover his weapons, and escape. He nearly freezes to death and collapses, seeing a large creature (a Yeti) coming towards him before he passes out. ''Escape from Durgesh Prison'' DLC Ajay wakes up and hears Pagan speaking to him through the radio, apologizing for Yuma's behavior and explaining how he found him and had him patched up. Ajay has been left in a Bell Tower in the North of Kyrat but Pagan leaked his location to Amita and Sabal who have acquired a chopper. But Pagan still needs to show some 'tough love' and reveals that some of Yuma's soldiers are on their way to the extraction point. Ajay has 30 minutes to reach the extraction point but may perform activities or karma events to add time to the clock. Additionally, Ajay may perform 'chores' for Pagan that will 'stick it to Yuma'. Eventually, Ajay makes it to the extraction point. ''Valley of the Yetis'' DLC During his escape from Durgesh, Ajay heard of an expedition Yuma was leading into the Lost Valley to find a relic that is rumored to grant immortality. Ajay and the helicopter pilot decide to go after this relic as well, but the chopper comes under attack. The pilot, Sukhwinder, bails out, and Ajay crashes with the helicopter, later waking up to hear voices on his radio. The pilot has been captured by unknown hostiles in the mountains and Ajay must find him. Part way through his search, Ajay discovers a shrine within a large cavern and finds individuals wearing horned helmets and furs who don't seem to be part of Yuma's expedition. However, they are hostile and Ajay dispenses of the lot. He makes his way to a Relay Station and radios for help. Someone responds to Ajay and advises him to stay put due to an incoming storm, but help is on the way. Then, Ajay hears another conversation over the radio, referring to him as an 'interloper', giving up his location, and stating he must be killed before the start of a ritual. Ajay prepares for the assault and successfully defends the station against the attackers. The next morning, Ajay receives a transmission from an individual dubbed "Master Sandesh", claiming that he has taken Sukhwinder captive and is preparing to kill him. When Ajay asks what he wants, Sandesh states that he wants Ajay to try and rescue the pilot so that he may be judged by Yalung, a demon deity. If he doesn't come, the pilot will be killed. Ajay makes his way up the mountain and into the caverns where he kills Yalung's worshipers and finds the pilot tied up. He runs over to free him only to be knocked out by Sandesh who says he will meet Yalung and be judged. Sometime later, Ajay awakens and hears someone yelling (presumably Sukhwinder). He sees a silhouette of a much larger figure pick up the screaming man and tear off his head before leaving. Ajay has lost all of his equipment, except his flashlight, and must navigate the sacrificial caves. He makes his way through the caverns, stepping over innumerable skeletons and bones before he finds a Yeti eating something. If the yeti spots him, it will chase Ajay and try to kill him. Within that cavern are holes that Ajay can hide in and, in one of them, he finds a grappling hook and uses it to escape the cave. He returns to the relay station where he must, again, defend it against Sandesh's soldiers. The next morning, Ajay receives another transmission from Sandesh who claims it was an honor to have been given to an 'awakened of Yalung'; ergo, a yeti. He says Ajay's presence in the valley must be cleansed and all the radio signals have been jammed. Upon exiting the relay station, he hears a conversation between two soldiers, telling each other that a radio maintenance crew crashed their truck, to which one soldier says someone should be sent to check out the jammers to make sure they haven't frozen. Ajay heads to the crash site and is able to disable two generators powering the radio jammers. The third and final generator lies at a shrine and Ajay manages to use his wingsuit and soars down to it. A yeti guards the last generator and the player can either evade it or kill it. Shots to the head will stun it long enough that a takedown can be performed. The yet can also be skinned, collecting its heart, before the body vanishes in a plume of orange smoke. Ajay returns to the Relay Station where he must spend a third night defending against Sandesh's forces. The forest is alight with fire but Ajay successfully defends another attack. The next morning Ajay attempts to call for help, to no avail, but hears a transmission over the radio. Sandesh's soldiers have come into possession of some explosives and speak of an unknown individual in custody who is ordered to be given 'the elixir' and placed with other captives as offerings. Ajay then ambushes a convoy and heads over to the prison to find the bomb maker, while trying not to trigger the alarm. After killing a few of the prison guards, Ajay finds the bomb maker, Digvijay, and escorts him out of the prison, all the while killing guards. Returning to the relay station, Ajay has to face off against Sandesh's disciples who are now armed with explosives. Upon surviving another night, Ajay hears Digvijay on the radio claiming that he "cannot completely thank him for saving his life" and mentions the 'relic', stating it made him see things and how the elixir 'transforms human flesh'. Digvijay then tells Ajay that he has left homemade explosives at random coordinates. Ajay proceeds to recover Digvijay's explosives, also managing to destroy the disciple's elixir supplies in the process. Having destroyed the supplies Ajay takes a disciple's truck and returns to the relay station where he defends the station one last time. Come morning, Ajay finally manages to get in contact with Golden Path officials. They ask if he has found and destroyed Yalung's relic to which Ajay says he's working on it. Ajay requests a pick up at the peak of Hajura'Amako Hatama once he finds the relic and leaves the relay station. Realizing he needs an oxygen mask to reach the peak of the mountain, he kills a disciple of Sandesh and loots his body for a mask. Ajay continues up the peak, killing a yeti along the way. He makes his way into a cavern where he encounters grotesque stone statues depicting an apparent transformation from a human into a yeti. He finds the relic, a large object emitting a yellow glow, and fires on it. A yellow gas is released and Ajay blacks out. Ajay wakes up and sees that the Relic is creating more yetis to protect itself. Ajay must destroy all of the Relic's 'roots' and, once he manages to do so, the Relic explodes, knocking Ajay out. When he wakes up, Ajay finds, to his horror, that he has turned into a yeti while a disembodied voice says, "Your path is with us, not against us. Awaken and walk beside us." The DLC then ends, however, as a continuation into the main story must progress, it is alluded to that Ajay runs out into the snow, hallucinating as a result of the Relic's gasses, and passes out. He is later found by the Golden Path and brought back to the Ghale Homestead where Amita or Sabal (depending on who is in control) tells him he was found half frozen to death. Act Three (Continuation) After the events of the Valley of the Yetis, Ajay awakens in his bed in the Ghale Homestead where the leader of the Golden Path tells him he was found in the mountains, near frozen to death. After freeing all the southern outposts in Kyrat, he meets up with Amita at Shanath Arena who tells him it's time to take the Kings Bridge, allowing the Golden Path to move into Northern Kyrat. After taking the bridge, Ajay enters the North and is told to meet some Golden Path allies in the village of Utkarsh. There, he is taken into the basement of a home where underground Golden Path soldiers thank Ajay for linking the South with the North. Suddenly, they hear voices above and Ajay is stunned to see Pagan Min speaking with the home's residents. While appearing to be gracious and going so far as to offer them protection against the 'Golden Path terrorists', Pagan leaves and has his soldiers execute the family. Ajay follows after him and is able to destroy Min's vehicle from a Buzzer. However, the real Pagan Min contacts Ajay and scolds him for "ruining a perfectly good body double with hair loss. He wasn't even Asian, for Christ's sake!" Then Sabal and Amita ask Ajay to meet with them. Ajay enters their tent, seeing over a dozen Golden Path soldiers watching the beginning of a broadcast. Ajay sits and Pagan Min appears on screen, crediting Yuma's fierce willingness to defend him against the Golden Path but, simultaneously, giving away her position at the KEO Svargiya Mine. Ajay goes to the mine to confront Yuma and defeats her soldiers but, once inside the mine, Yuma drugs him. Ajay experiences a hallucinogenic trip where he makes his way through a forest, seeing images of whomever is currently the leader of the Golden Path. If it's Sabal, he is seen berating Golden Path soldiers who sided with Amita, slitting their throats and saying they desecrated their heritage and spit on the Gods and, in doing so, cut their own throats. If it's Amita, she is seen telling a soldier to go into every home, collect every child, and bring them to her. She tells villagers that, if they love Kyrat, they will return to their homes or be shot. Ajay continues onward until he faces Yuma who transforms into Kalinag. Ajay is forced to shoot at every vision of Kalinag and his white tiger as they appear. Eventually, he defeats Yuma, coming out of his hallucination to find himself stabbing her over and over. After her death, Ajay goes to visit Bhadra who is solemn due to Amita and Sabal constantly fighting. Since she is believed to be the Tarun Matara, she finds herself caught in between their tug-of-war for power. She tells Ajay that their next focus is Jalendu Temple and whoever's plan Ajay follows will be the unquestioned leader of the Golden Path. When asked what she wants, Bhadra says she longs for a free Kyrat but cannot make the decision on her own. As the son of Mohan Ghale, Ajay's decision will carry more weight and the people will listen to him. Sabal: he will want to restore Jalendu Temple with the intention of using it as the ceremonial site to make Bhadra the Tarun Matara, killing off the Royal Army soldiers that defend it. Amita: she will want the temple destroyed, seeing the Tarun Matara ceremony as outdated and a way to 'whore off young girls'. In the process of destroying the temple, all of Kyrat's historical treasures and gold kept within will be melted down and used to purchase things the country may need after its restoration. Following the mission at Jalendu Temple, the leader of the Golden Path will call on Ajay to defend Utkarsh against a mortar bombardment. Afterwards, he meets with the leader and is then tasked with killing the other. For example, if the leader of the Golden Path is Sabal, he will tell you that Amita's views are too extreme and she poses a threat. Similarly, Amita will say that Sabal's views are antiquated and will prevent Kyrat from progressing into the future. Ajay has the option to either kill the opposing leader or spare their lives. Confront Pagan Min Finally, Ajay meets the Golden Path for the last attack on Pagan's fortress. They help close the gap for Ajay to go to the Royal Palace. Ajay drives up the mountain and finds Pagan preparing a dinner for them. Pagan sits and gives Ajay two choices, to shoot him ("boring") or spare him and go spread Ishwari's ashes together. Shoot: If the player shoots, Ajay will return home and connect to the Golden Path leader, saying that Pagan is dead but he didn't find Lakshmana. After that, the player can climb the fortress and loot Pagan's body, giving you valuable items and 250,000 Rupees. Spare: If the player spares Pagan, he will speak with Ajay and reveal that no matter who is in control of the Golden Path, Kyrat belongs to him, it always has. He takes Ajay outside to a small shrine where he reveals another startling bit of information. When Ishwari was sent to spy on Pagan, she had a child, a daughter, with him named Lakshmana. Feeling betrayed, Mohan killed Lakshmana and then Ishwari killed Mohan in return before fleeing Kyrat. After her death, Pagan entered the shrine only once, a sane man, and came out 'like this'. Ajay leaves his mother's ashes within the shrine and exits to see Pagan in his helicopter, saying that Kyrat is Ajay's, but he's taking the chopper. Pagan then flies off and Ajay tells the Golden Path leader that Pagan is gone and he found Lakshmana. Spare then Shoot: It's entirely possible to kill Pagan after spreading the ashes. After he takes off in the helicopter, the player has a few moments of control during which he can destroy the helicopter. The game will display "THE KING IS DEAD" in the same way as the 'Shoot' ending. Afterwards you can find Pagan's remains beside the helicopter at the base of his palace, with the same loot as you would normally find on his body. After the Main Campaign At this point, Ajay can visit whomever is the leader of the Golden Path. Sabal: Sabal will be at Jalendu Temple. There, the player will see him doing exactly what was foretold in Yuma's vision. He is seen slitting the throats of Amita's supporters right in front of Bhadra who is barely visible inside a litter, wearing the robes of a Tarun Matara. Ajay protests, pointing to Bhadra, but Sabal justifies his actions by saying sins against the gods can only be cleansed in blood. Amita: She will be in Tirtha, doing the same as in Yuma's vision, forcibly taking children from their parents to build up an army and manage opium fields. She claims to be sacrificing liberties now for peace later. When Ajay asks what Bhadra thinks of all this, Amita says she's sent her away; she doesn't need a Tarun Matara for her enemies to rally behind. When Ajay asks where, Amita says that it doesn't matter as she cannot come back. This implies that Bhadra has either been sent into exile or has been killed. After each cutscene, Ajay can choose to spare or kill the current leader and their followers. If the player has spared the other leader prior to the final confrontation with Pagan Min, they can find them out in Kyrat and kill them there if they choose to do so. Sabal: can be found meditating alone at a campsite just south of Lake Visalakhutta in North Kyrat. Amita: is camped at the Sherpa Yak enclosure with just a few of her followers on a plateau in Southern Kyrat, just north of Banapur. Missions As with Far Cry 2 and Far Cry 3, there are several types of missions in Far Cry 4. *'Story Missions' - These missions advance the player through the game. *'Side Missions' - The player can unlock missions for Longinus, and Yogi & Reggie. Also, the player can take part in missions set in Shangri-La. *'Assassination' - The player in this mission must use stealth to take out targets. *'Eye For An Eye' - Similar to Assassination but the player is not required to use stealth. *'Hunting Control' - The player must track down a rogue animal. *'Hunting Survival' - The player must defend against waves of predators. *'Hunting Supplies' - The player hunts for animals to skin for supplies. *'Kyrat Fashion Week' - It involves hunting for rare animals and then skinning them. *'Golden Path Supplies' - The player races against getting the supplies to the drop-off. *'Hostage Rescue' - It has the player rescue a group of hostages from the Royal Army. *'Armed Escort' - It involves defending against waves of enemies while defending a truck. *'Bomb Defusing' - The bombs must be defused without getting caught. *'Propaganda Center' - These side missions involve destroying propaganda equipment. *'Pagan's Wrath' - A convoy must be destroyed. Development Far Cry 4 is directed by Alex Hutchinson who also directed Assassin's Creed III.ASSASSIN'S CREED 3'S DIRECTOR NOW ON FAR CRY 4 Reception Far Cry 4 received positive reviews upon release, scoring 82/100, 80/100 and 85/100 on Metacritic for the Xbox One,Metacritic: Far Cry 4 for Xbox One Reviews PC,Metacritic: Far Cry 4 for PC Reviews and PS4Metacritic: Far Cry 4 for PlayStation 4 Reviews versions respectively. Reviewers praised character development and interesting lore,Carter, Chris: Far Cry 4 Review. Destructoid while the community on Slant collectively agreed that the adventure aspects of the game add to what would otherwise be just another FPS.Slant: Far Cry 4 - What are the best FPS games on Xbox One? Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by film composer Cliff Martinez. The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2014 via digital download. Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 4 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. In-game *The Bombay Royale - "You Me Bullets Love" (Plays during the prologue) *The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechaan Ho" (Plays during the raid in the final mission and during credits) *Panjabi MC - "Jogi" (Plays throughout the mission 'Advanced Chemistry') *Panjabi MC - "Mundian to Bach Ke" (Plays during 'City of Pain', when Ajay is Kidnapping De Pleur) *The Bombay Royale - "The Bombay Twist" (plays during the mission 'Key to the North"' after stealing the chemistry truck) *The Bombay Royale - "The River" (Plays during the final mission after destroying Pegan Min's statue) *The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechan Ho" (Plays on the beginning on "Ashes to Ashes" mission) *The Bombay Royale - "Gyara 59" (Plays after the final mission, after leaving the Ghale Homestead) *Akasha - "Hippy Shit" (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) *Steve Byrd - "Ethnic Soup" (Plays through Yogi and Reggie's mission The burning forest) *Bollywood Frequencies (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM music. *Bombay Bimbo (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM music. *The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go - Remastered (Plays at the end of the game before credits start) In-Radio *Lekha Rathnakumar - Haishaba (A) - Authentic IndAa 5 - Bhangra & Dandya *Lekha Rathnakumar - Khel Hai (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya *Lekha Rathnakumar - Mehandi No Rang (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya *Lekha Rathnakumar - Nasho Che (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya *Lekha Rathnakumar - Kathi (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya *Mr. Mano - Ada Kunguma Poo (A) - Authentic India Today 2 - Bollywood & Koliwood Film Songs *Bollywood - Katti Kalandal *Drew Milligan - Shake Somethin' - Hip Hop Beds In Trailers *The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go (verified=1 Pagan Min Villain Reveal E3 2014' trailer and during final credits) *Childish Gambino - Crawl (L xOEdHCG8&has verified=1 The Collaboration' trailer) *J2 feat Blu Holliday - "I Will Survive (Survive Kyrat' trailer) *J2 feat Blu Holliday - "Born to be Wild" (Story trailer) *Louis Armstrong - "La Vie En Rose" (verified=1 Far Cry 4 CGI Launch Trailer) *Moodoïd - "De Folie Pure" (Pagan Min: King of Kyrat' Trailer) Trivia *''Far Cry 4'' is the first to have a protagonist that is native to the game's environment. *''Far Cry 4'' is also the first game in the series to have the protagonist to be connected to the villain before the events of the game. *A secret ending can be activated by waiting for roughly 13 minutes after Pagan Min left the dining table at the beginning of the game. *''Far Cry 4's'' Valley of the Yetis DLC takes place a few miles from North Kyrat over the hills. *The weapons available to the player in the E3 demo included an A99, SA-50, Auto-Cross, and MG42. Despite having various attachments, none of them showed on the weapon wheel. Player 2 (Gyrocopter Pilot) was given an M79, but did not use any other weapons. *The E3 demo featured exclusive gameplay where Ajay is to locate Ratu Gadhi and along the way locates and destroys a convey before teaming up with Hurk (player 2) and liberating Ratu Gadhi. The gameplay is speculated to have only been for a demo presentation and not an actual mission from the final release. Gallery FC4Screenshot3.jpg|Darpan In The Prologue. FC4Screenshot4.jpg|Reloading A Weapon. FC4Screenshot5.jpg|A Smoking Monkey. FC4Screenshot6.jpg|Pagan Min. FC4Screenshot8.jpg|Ajay Detonating C4. FC4 E3 ELEPHANT VISTA 1920.jpg|Far Cry 4's Elephants. TJtQpU-63WM.jpg|A View Of The Himalayas. 130387.jpg|A 'Hunter' Enemy. 130385.jpg|Ajay Using The Auto-Cross 130377 (1).jpg|Royal Army Using A Mortar 127708.jpg|Ajay Using the Harpoon Gun d5c1e5509a6007d8f295f2a4df992a5dfe7e5a02.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Far Cry 4's Rhinos References de:FarCry 4 es:Far Cry 4 ru:Far Cry 4 pl:Far Cry 4 pt-br:Far Cry 4 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 4